guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Underworld
This article is about one of the Realms of the Gods named the Underworld. *''For information about the PvP tournament map, see The Underworld (Tournament Map).'' *''For information about "the new Underworld" accessed from the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, see Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings.'' General The Underworld is one of the Realms of the Gods, the realm of Grenth, god of death. It is a very advanced gaming area and mobs are very strong there. After being granted access to the Underworld by the Voice of Grenth, you will find yourself next to several ghosts (Gwen's mother Sarah, among others), one of whom will offer you the quest Clear the Chamber. It is recommended to first kill all monsters in the surrounding area before accepting this quest. As soon as you accept the quest several doors will open, allowing you to further explore the Underworld (after you have defeated the hordes of Grasping Darknesses that will swarm you as soon as the doors are opened). The Underworld is one of the few places where you can find Storm Bows, Ghostly Staves, Eternal Bows, Eternal Shields and the highly coveted Globs of Ectoplasm. Area Layout Area Name: The Underworld A complete map can be found here @ GWonline.net, but since the Game Update 14th of September, you can have your own map. *The Hall is an empty hall that has a locked door with shining light beyond it. Some players suspect it is the Hall of Grenth himself. This is not official information however. Each area has a different environment and different monsters. Click on an area's name to learn more about it. Quests The Underworld features several quests which are quite demanding, but give tremendous rewards in experience points. These quests can be done repeatedly, once each time you enter the Underworld. All quests you have done on previous visits to the Underworld will be cleared once you leave it and you will have to do them again if you want to reach subsequent quests. The following quests start in : (Note: Icons indicate repeatable quests.) /Quests}} Monsters For a list of creatures in the Underworld, see: Category:The Underworld NPCs *Anson *Benton *Lost Soul *Mayor Alegheri *New Souls *Reaper of the Bone Pits *Reaper of the Chaos Planes *Reaper of the Forgotten Vale *Reaper of the Ice Wastes *Reaper of the Labyrinth *Reaper of the Spawning Pools *Reaper of the Twin Serpent Mountains *Renault *Sarah Various Tips and Info The Underworld is one of the hardest places in Guild Wars, so make sure your team is well prepared. Here are some tips and info that will hopefully make your visit a much longer one: *'NEVER' take a quest without discussing with your ENTIRE team first. This is one of the biggest mistakes commonly to happen in an UW run, since it only takes one person to screw up the whole team. *It is wise to make sure everyone on your team has some sort of voice chat. This will aid your party greatly in situations that require consultation with your entire team quickly. Even if a player doesn't have a mic they should still download one of these voice programs so they can hear the rest of the team. *'NEVER' join an UW party if you may have to leave eventually without letting the rest of the team know first. The Underworld is a vast area which can take several hours to clear... if that is the intention of your group. *Converse with your team on what skills to bring BEFORE you leave for The Underworld. Having two team members with similar skills instead of having two separate builds will most likely hurt your team more than help it. *It is a wise idea to stock up on Phantom Keys before entering The Underworld. Many people consider the keys worth more than the actual loot that comes from these chests, so you might be able to buy them from players at a much cheaper price and you may decide that you don't want to buy any keys at all. There are usually around 5 chests in the Underworld. The locations of the chests will sometimes vary. Sometimes two chests will spawn in a single section, other times none will. *In the Underworld, Rangers can charm the Black Widow after completing any of the quests given by a Reaper (except The Reaper of the Labyrinth). The spider will spawn near the Reaper after a person in your party has accepted the reward. *If you're not too concerned with experience you should save all quest rewards in the case that you get a Death Penalty, due to the fact that rewards will remove your DP. The down side to this is if you die and cannot be resurrected you will lose any possibility of collecting your rewards. *If one of your party has taken the Restore the monuments of Grenth quest and have cleared the Terrorweb Dryders from a statue, you will be able to teleport to and from that statue to any other statue in The Underworld which you have cleared of Terrorweb Dryders. You can use this to your advantage by teleporting behind enemies or cutting down the amount of walking to an area you already cleared but want to venture to again for whatever reason. *If the majority of your party members have died and their bodies are in an area with huge numbers of enemies, you can use teleportation to take all the party members in your group (including the dead ones) to the location you requested. Note that teleporting will not bring dead allies back to life, it will just make it easier to resurrect them since their bodies will spawn in a location that you have previously cleared. Notes The Tomb of the Primeval Kings, which used to lead to the Hall of Heroes, has been overtaken by creatures of chaos and darkness. Entering the tombs will lead to the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, an explorable area that shares many similarities in looks and monsters to the Underworld. The Factions Campaign has an entrance to the Underworld in Zin Ku Corridor. The Nightfall Campaign has an entrance to the Underworld in Chantry of Secrets There is an alternate entrance into The Underworld located in Lornar's Pass. Underworld, The Underworld, The